thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Yolda
Yolda (ヨルダ, Yoruda) is a Transdimensional Demon Maid and is also Hilda's sister. Yolda carries a mop with her, which she uses as a weapon much as Hilda uses her parasol. The two seem to have an unsettled score and Yolda positively despises Hilda. She is also able to move very quickly and knocks Furuichi and Kunieda out easily. In contrast to Hilda, she has a ''femme fatale ''attitude. It is later revealed that she is a dimensional transfer demon like Alaindelon; her powers are said to be even greater than his, and she is able to distort dimensions and create sections of space detached from the physical world. Appearance Yolda bears a strong resemblance her sister Hilda, both having long, blonde hair and green eyes. The differences between them include slight changes in costume, as Yolda's outfit reveals more of her large bust and part of her stomach, and that Yolda keeps her bangs out of her eyes and her hair loose rather than tied. She also carries a mop, in contrast to Hilda's parasol. Yolda is considered to be very attractive, with her breasts equaling if not greater in size than Hilda's. Personality Regardless of what she is saying she will commonly speak in a cheerful and playful manner, even if she is issuing death threats or insults. She also seems to be flirtatious, as she attempted to kiss Oga upon first meeting him. As is Hilda with Baby Beel, Yolda is very possessive of her master and does not allow normal humans to touch him, such as Furuichi. Nevertheless, Yolda also has somewhat of a laid back and calm personality and likes to smile very often while she talks in a sadistic manner, unlike her maid companions. Despite not being as competent as Hilda, she is fiercely loyal to Lord En, to the point of allowing herself to be imprisoned so she can stay close to her master. Yolda seems to be the most seductive of En's wet nurses, and doesn't mind stripping in front of Furuichi (of course he doesn't mind either). She also teased him about it saying, that this might be a little too much for the boy to handle, showing her femme fatale side. In a way she is like Hilda, but she is way more open about it and does not get embarressed. Yolda is also very sensitive towards people's romantic relationship. She could see that Aoi falls for Oga and even teases Aoi for this for twice (once after her tempting kiss with Oga, another is when she meets Aoi during the process of getting Hilda's memories back). Yolda also is shown to be playful. Once she knows that the way for Hilda to have her memories back is to kiss the prince (whom Yolda thought it's Oga), she quickly tells Aoi so to make fun of her. When Yolda sees that everybody is searching for Oga to kiss Hilda, she thinks that the situation is very funny and interesting, like she is watching a show. Powers & Abilities Yolda seems to be a very skilled and capable fighter, as seen when she was easily able to knock out Kuneida, one of the Tohoshinki, in a split second. She also seems to be able to control some Demonic powers as seen with her mop and it is always clouded in demonic aura. Although she is a very skilled fighter,she is still no match for Hilda and was defeated by her. It seems that Yolda is also very strong as Isabella has mentioned that Yolda and Hilda were always fighting for the top spot when they were in the wet nurse academy. Yolda also carries a mop with her as opposed to Hilda's parasol; whether or not Yolda's mop is used in a similar manner as Hilda's is currently unknown. Relationships Hilda It was revealed that Yolda and Hilda were sisters, and haven't seen each other for many years. Although they are sisters, they act as if they are rivals more than anything, and won't hesitate to kill one another if the other puts their master in danger. They both have the same hair color and are generally similar, except for their personalities and combat abilities. Yolda is the younger sister of Hilda. Both sisters were at the top spot in the Wet Nurse Academy. Both of them won't hesitate to sacrifice themselves when it comes to saving their masters. Though Yolda dislikes Hilda much, she cares for Hilda, as she wants to help her to ask for En's help when she knows that Hilda has lost her memories. Trivia *Yolda was the first Demon maid of Prince En's to appear in the series. Among En's three wet nurses, she also seems to be the most carefree and seductive of them. *Yolda knows about Kuneida's crush on Oga, in which she teased her twice about it. *Yolda and Hilda have similar names as both end with "lda" at the end (though Hilda's real name is Hildegarde, and Hilda is just a nickname). *She is a Transdimensional Demon like Alaindelon, but claims her powers are far superior to his. Category:Character Category:Girls Category:Demons Category:Allies Category:Sibling Category:Domestic worker Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Sexy characters